


Missing things

by WahlBuilder



Category: Gaunt's Ghosts - Dan Abnett, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaunt was dressing for a metting when he noticed that several things were gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing things

He was late for the meeting, and he was almost dressed when he noticed several things missing.

He looked around when the door creaked. “Bel, where are my—” He lifted his head and he knew where his cap and his stormcoat had gone.

Rawne was striking in the half-opened coat, tall and pale and lithe, and Gaunt would never tire of comparing him to a dangerous, venomous snake. And he was grinning like a marvellous bastard.

Gaunt chuckled. “You’ll lose your cap if you wear it like this, _Commissar_ Rawne.”

Rawne, undisturbed, took off the cap then put it on again, brim first. “Well, how do I look, Colonel-Commissar Gaunt?”

"Astonishing. Now give it all back, I’m already late."

His eyes itched, but his raised arm was caught in a firm grip.

"No scratching and no touching! Our good doctors said you can’t touch it yet. Ana promised to kick me if I don’t watch after you, and I don’t want to be kicked." Rawne frowned. "Do they hurt?"

Gaunt turned his gaze to the window on his left. “No, not anymore. It’s that everybody can see that no matter how good they are, they look… off.”

Rawne let go of his hand and then cupped his face, turning it back to him.

"I like them just fine, Bram. They are _your_ eyes. That’s what matters. They are just as beautiful as the old ones, artificial or not.” Then Rawne leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “And don’t make me repeat it, I’m already losing my ‘cold-blooded bastard’ points,” Eli murmured against his cheek.

Gaunt smiled and slid his arms under the stormcoat, wrapping them around Rawne’s waist.

"I just look into your new eyes and can’t help thinking that it could’ve been much, much worse, you could have not…" Rawne sucked in a shuddering breath and fell silent, his hands gripping Gaunt’s arms.

"But I’m alive," he said quietly.

"Of course you are, you bastard!" Rawne exclaimed. "You thought I would let you go so easily, huh?"

Gaunt laughed and took his cap off Rawne’s head. “Now I really need to go, Eli.”

"Do you?" Rawne clutched at his coat, not allowing him to take it off, then reluctantly let go. He buttoned it when Gaunt put it on, and looked into his eyes, his new eyes. "Don’t be late, yes? Or I’ll organise a diversion and sneak you out of there."

“Alright, we have a deal, major,” Gaunt said and smiled.


End file.
